Ging Gang Goolie/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Ging Gang Goolie". Characters #Margaret Thompson (Kelly MacDonald) - Scene 1 #Teddy Schroeder (Rory and Declan McTigue) - Scene 1 #Cornelia Predock (Emily Dorsch) - Scene 2 #Emily Thompson (Josie & Lucy Gallina) - Scene 2 #Lillian (Jacqueline Pennewill) - Scene 2 #Owen Sleater (Charlie Cox) - Scene 2 #Gareth Murray (Jack Ferry) - Scene 2 #Phillip (Matt Hobby) - Scene 2 #Eli Thompson (Shea Whigham) - Scene 4 #Mickey Doyle (Paul Sparks) - Scene 4 #Sheriff Ramsey (Marc D. Donovan) - Scene 4 #Enoch "Nucky" Thompson (Steve Buscemi) - Scene 5 #Maid (Susan Louise O'Connor) - Scene 5 #George Remus (Glenn Fleshler) - Scene 5 #Harry Daugherty (Christopher McDonald) - Scene 6 #Jess Smith (Ed Jewett) - Scene 6 #Gaston Means (Stephen Root) - Scene 6 #Scout Troop Leader (Jeff Talbott) - Scene 6 #Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (Vincent Piazza) - Scene 8 #Gwynne (Alice Ellis) - Scene 8 #Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) - Scene 8 #Bribing lobbyist 1 (Alex Webb) - Scene 9 #Bribing Lobbyist 2 (Tod Engle) - Scene 9 #Bribing Lobbyist 3 (William Fowle) - Scene 9 #One Armed Veteran - Scene 10* #Paul Sagorsky (Mark Borkowski) - Scene 10 #Tuckman, Bartender Veteran (T.J. Linnard) - Scene 10 #Wheelchair Veteran - Scene 10* #Richard Harrow (Jack Huston) - Scene 10 #Harding supporting veteran - Scene 10* #Train Station Vendor - Scene 11* #Department of Justice Agent 1 - Scene 11* #Department of Justice Agent 2 - Scene 11* #Prudence (Robin Madel) - Scene 12 #Albert Isaac Gold (Peter Appel) - Scene 15 #Guard - Scene 15* #Julia Sagorsky (Wrenn Scmidt) - Scene 16 #Night Court Clerk - Scene 18* #Night Court Judge - Scene 18* #Esther Randolph (Julianne Nicholson) - Scene 18 #Randolph's Clerk - Scene 18* #Davidoff (Steve Routman) - Scene 18 #Fire Breather (Tighe Swanson) - Scene 19 #Boardwalk Barker - Scene 19* #Roger (Billy Magnussen) - Scene 19 #Billie Kent (Meg Chambers Steedle) - Scene 27 #Katy (Heater Lind) - Scene 28 #Matthews (Tim Eliot) #Phil Gardner (Jim Schubin) Unknown role #John Hemphill #Jeff Kready #Graeme Malcolm #Neal Matarazzo #Bruce Meakem #Greg Peace #Katherine Waterston Credit only #Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller (Michael Shannon) #Arnold Rothstein (Michael Stuhlbarg) #Al Capone (Stephen Graham) #Chalky White (Michael Kenneth Williams) #Eddie Kessler (Anthony Laciura) #Gyp Rosetti (Bobby Cannavale) Mentioned #A Gypsy Man - Scene 3 #Gyp Rosetti - Scene 3 #Norman Schwartzkopf #Jimmy Darmody - Scene 8 #Charles R. Forbes - Scene 10 #Margaret Sanger - Scene 12 #Fred Sagorsky - Scene 24 Locations Atlantic City, New Jersey *Thompson house **Master bedroom, interior - Scene 1, 7, 12, 28 **Garden ***Greenhouse, exterior - Scene 1, 2, 7, 28, 30 ***Greenhouse, interior - Scene 30 **Front porch, exterior - Scene 2, 25 **Kitchen, interior - Scene 3, 30 **Entrance hall, interior - Scene 12, 23, 25 **Lounge, interior - Scene 13, 25, 28 **Conservatory, interior - Scene 23 **Dining room, interior - Scene 23 **Children's bedroom, interior - Scene 26 *The Artemis Club **Gwynne's room, interior - Scene 8 **Music room, interior - Scene 17 **Gillian's bedroom, interior - Scene 17 **Richard's bedroom, interior - Scene 29 *Veteran's Association **Bar, interior - Scene 10, 14 **Entrance, exterior - Scene 16 *Boardwalk **Main Boardwalk, exterior - Scene 19 *Roger's boarding house **Roger's bedroom, interior - Scene 22 *Sagorsky residence **Front yard, exterior - Scene 24 *Katy's residence **Bedroom, interior - Scene 28 Tabor Heights, New Jersey *Diner **Counter, interior - Scene 4 New York City, New York *Hotel **Guest suite ***Lounge, interior - Scene 5 *Billie's apartment building **Billie's apartment ***Entrance hall, interior - Scene 27 ***Bedroom, interior - Scene 27 Washington, District of Columbia *Hotel **Conference room, interior - Scene 6 *Train station **Platform, interior - Scene 9 **Phone booth, interior - Scene 25 *Attorney General's office **Entrance hall, interior - Scene 9 **Daugherty's office, interior - Scene 9 *Jail **Holding cell, interior - Scene 15 *Courthouse **Night court, interior - Scene 18 **Entrance hall, interior - Scene 20 *Restaurant **Booth, interior - Scene 21 *Means residence **Lounge, interior - Scene 27 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening titles (01:10) *Scene 1 - Teddy awakens Margaret with news of a fire (02:47) *Scene 2 - Margaret and Cornelia talk as Owen oversees an investigation (03:15) *Scene 3 - Owen questions Margaret (04:13) *Scene 4 - Eli and Mickey question Sheriff Ramsey about Rosetti (06:20) *Scene 5 - Nucky is stood up by Means (07:35) *Scene 6 - Daughert speaks to the Boy Scouts of America and Smith has a break down (09:29) *Scene 7 - Margaret looks at Teddy's writing as he watches the debris, she tries to reassure him and he fixates on Nucky's absence (11:53) *Scene 8 - Lucky tries to recruit Gwynne as a dealer (13:20) *Scene 9 - Nucky arrives in Washington and goes straight to Daugherty (15:02) *Scene 10 - Harrow attends a VA meeting (17:36) *Scene 11 - Nucky is arrested for a minor Volstead violation (19:10) *Scene 12 - Margaret reads Sanger's birth control review as Cornelia visits with troubling news about Teddy (20:13) *Scene 13 - Margaret questions and punishes Teddy (22:01) *Scene 14 - Fight night at the VA, Tuckman knocks out Sagorsky, Harrow is intrigued by the loser (23:43) *Scene 15 - Nucky complains in the cells (25:30) *Scene 16 - Richard tidies up Sagorsky while waiting for his daughter, realizes he left his jacket (26:50) *Scene 17 - Gillian cleans away photos of Jimmy (29:09) *Scene 18 - Nucky appears at Night Court (29:49) *Scene 19 - Gillian meets Roger, a young man who resembles Jimmy (32:10) *Scene 20 - Nucky approaches Randolph (34:20) *Scene 21 - Nucky suggests that Randolph work with him against Daugherty (34:56) *Scene 22 - Gillian sleeps with Roger and tells him that she will call him James (37:56) *Scene 23 - Margaret quizzes Emily on state capitals and Owen arrives to say the vagrant has been taken care of (40:14) *Scene 24 - Richard returns Sagorsky's medal (41:18) *Scene 25 - Nucky calls Margaret from the station, she dismisses Gareth (43:14) *Scene 26 - Teddy tells Emily a scary story about the gypsy man and shows her that he has a knife to protect them (45:20) *Scene 27 - Billie finds Nucky waiting in her apartment, Means calls with an offer (46:53) *Scene 28 - Margaret is disturbed by a noise in the greenhouse and calls Katy (49:30) *Scene 29 - Richard reminisces about his sister (50:45) *Scene 30 - Margaret heads out with her shotgun and finds that it is Owen, she re-initiates their affair (51:22) Appearances 3x06 Ging Gang Goolie